Alex Riddle
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: Un día que para Harry empezó siendo un día cualquiera, la profesora McGonagall llama a su puerta con un bebé en brazos, el hijo de Voldemort y de Bellatrix Lestrange, y le dice que tiene que hacerse cargo de él. [Resubido]


_HP pertenece a JK_

Este es un fic resubido, proveniente de un antiguo long-fic que nunca acabaré pero que como me pareció... curioso he decidio subirlo.

* * *

 **Alex Riddle**

Minerva McGonagall avanzó por entre la casa casi en ruinas, buscando a los dos hombres que le habían llamado. Los encontró en una pequeña habitación destartalada, en la casa que también lo estaba. Parecía que nadie se había ocupado de ella desde hacía mucho. Hacía dos años que la segunda guerra mágica había acabado y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts iba viento en popa, seguramente ese mismo año podrían comenzar de nuevo las clases en el castillo.

Minerva vio con curiosidad lo que los dos hombres estaban mirando, algo que no se podían creer: un bebé. Es extraño ver a un bebé en una casa abandonada, siendo anteriormente un piso franco de mortífagos. Pero lo más sorprendente era que, al parecer, estaba completamente congelado, como con un hechizo. De hecho, era lo más probable.

—¿Está muerto? —preguntó la nueva directora del colegio, tras la muerte de Snape y Dumbledore—. El bebé, ¿le pasa algo?

— Bueno, tiene un hechizo para que su cuerpo se congele completamente. Ahora mismo está vivo, pero no lo está — respondió uno de ellos, el más alto y regordete; miró al niño un par de segundos —. Es magia oscura, han detenido todos sus órganos, ahora no va a crecer ni siquiera abrir los ojos hasta que se haga un debido contrahechizo.

— Entiendo — McGonagall pasó la punta de la varita por su mejilla —. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

— Bellatrix — respondió el otro hombre, más bajo que el anterior —. Es su hijo — señaló un cartel colgado en la puerta en la que decía Alex Riddle-Lestrange. — No lo entiendo... ¿por qué el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

— Si que debe ser nombrado, Byron. Temer a un nombre de alguien que ha muerto no hace bien a nadie. Es Voldemort — suspiró al ver como ambos hombres se estremecían —. En cuanto a tu pregunta, que seguro que es eso, Voldemort odiaba su apellido porque era de un muggle. Pero en cambio Lestrange es un apellido de una gran familia de puristas de sangre.

Minerva se volvió a girar al bebé y lo cogió en brazos, acunándolo entre ellos aunque sabía que era inútil.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer con el chico?

— No pienso matarlo, si es en lo que estás pensando, Chad. Es sólo un bebé.

— Pero es el hijo de Voldemort — protestó Byron, a quién le costó bastante decir el nombre

— Pero es sólo un bebé — dejó un beso en la mejilla del bebé y al momento, este abrió unos grandes ojos grises.

— Hemos intentado despertarlo con muchos hechizos, ¿cómo has...?

— Amor — fue lo único que respondió antes de girarse para salir del cuarto con el niño en brazos.

Es obvio lo que Bella había intentado: congelar a su hijo con magia muy oscura para que si les pasase algo a ambos, como les había pasado, el chico no creciese con unos valores que, según ella, serían correctos. Aunque, según McGonagall, son más bien anticuados. Salió de la casa y miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la veía en un barrio muggle, a las diez de la noche, con una túnica y sombrero puntiagudo y con un bebé en brazos. Por eso de que quizás la gente podría sospechar. Miró al bebé. Era más que obvio que era hijo de Tom, tenía sus ojos y el poco pelo que tenía en la cabeza también era de su color. Minerva siempre había creído en las segundas oportunidades y este chico ni siquiera la había defraudado una vez. Sólo necesitaba la educación correcta, una sin estereotipos y en las que no le importe la pureza de sangre.

Mientras caminaba, el pequeño bebé se quedó dormido de una manera bastante adorable entre sus brazos, al menos así lo vio McGonagall. Aprovechó que se había quedado dormido para desaparecerse y aparecerse en su propia casa para cuidar de él. Los primeros días con el bebé pasaron sin demasiadas complicaciones, el bebé era bueno y obediente, tomaba todo el biberón cuando tocaba y no lloraba mucho por las noches, aunque un par de veces si que lo hizo. Y eso continuó así hasta llegar al mes.

La profesora sabía que no podía llevarse a un bebé la colegio de magia, menos siendo el hijo de quien era, no. Tendría que dejárselo a alguien. Pero, al tener que cuidar de él, apenas le había dado tiempo de preguntar a quién se lo podía dejar. A quién se lo podía dejar sin que intentase ahogarlo en la bañera, se corrigió a sí misma. Se sentó en un sofá rojo del salón de su casa, acunando de nuevo a Alex que luchaba por quedarse dormido y miró a su alrededor. No es que algo estuviese fuera de su sitio, un bebé no iba a conseguir que su casa fuese un desorden, de eso nada. Es sólo que necesitaba pensar, pensar en que iba a hacer con él. No podía dejarlo en un orfanato ni nada por el estilo, con su padre no había salido bien y no quería jugársela. Tenía que dejarlo con una familia que le diese amor, que le tratase como a un hijo y que no le mire como si en cualquier momento fuese a hacer explotar la casa con un eructo.

Entonces pensó en el chico que podría ser perfecto para eso: Harry. Aunque claro, sus padres mataron a muchos de sus familiares y amigos. Negó con la cabeza, tenía que al menos intentarlo. Se puso en pie y se desapareció, mirando primero a que el chico estuviese durmiendo para que no se desmayase en la aparición. Se apareció en el numero 12 de Gimmauld Place, que entonces parecía más limpio que cuando había pertenecido a Sirius y a la Orden. Entró al jardín y llamó a la puerta. Tras un par de minutos, un chico de veinte años de edad, pelo negro azabache, muy despeinado y unos ojos verdes ocultos tras una gafas abrió la puerta. En sus brazos tenía a un chico de no más de cuatro años, con el pelo azul y que también dormía, como Alex.

— Profesora Mcgonagall, cuando tiempo — sonrió y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar.

Al entrar, Minerva se dio cuenta de que realmente Ginny y el chico habían hecho un gran trabajo en la restauración de la casa. Estaba mucho más ordena, menos oscura y lúgubre y más habitable para una familia. Harry se dirigió al salón, seguido de su ex profesora. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y la miró.

— Bonito niño, ¿es suyo? — preguntó curioso, aunque lo cierto es que ya conocía la respuesta.

— Oh, no, él es... — respiró hondo, sabía que lo mejor era soltarlo de golpe —. El hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange.

Los ojos y la boca se abrieron como platos y retrocedió un poco, con cuidado de no moverse demasiado como para despertar a Teddy

— Harry, relájate, es sólo un bebé — suspiró y pasó un dedo por la frente del bebé.

— Pero es hijo de esos dos, es malvado.

— ¿Como tu padrino? ¿O como su abuela? — preguntó, señalando al pequeño chico que tenía entre sus brazos.

— Vale, se lo acepto. ¿Pero qué quiere?

— Que lo cuides, por supuesto — dejó a Alex en el sillón, ya estaba despierto y había abierto los ojos; lo miraba todo con gran curiosidad./

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. ¡NO! Imposible —negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

— Si lo llevamos a un orfanato es cuando realmente va a convertirse en mago tenebroso... y si lo damos a otra familia y descubren quién es...

—McGonagall, mi mujer está embarazada de ocho meses. No puedo decirle que el hijo del hombre que intentó matarla y que mató a su hermano va a vivir aquí. Se nos acumulan los bebés.

— Usted, simplemente, inténtelo. Si no lo consigue, ya veré yo si me lo llevo a Hogwarts o lo que hago.

* * *

Harry entró por la puerta, con su túnica de auror reglamentaria puesta y un maletín en la mano, ni él mismo sabía por qué lo llevaba, pero le hacía parecer distinguido y podía meter dentro el almuerzo. Pasó una mano por su pelo y suspiró, su pelo color azabache seguía tan despeinado como siempre, ni la magia ni una Ginny habían conseguido peinarlo. Un chico de pelo también oscuro pero notablemente más pálido y con los ojos grises, de seis años llegó corriendo hasta él y se abrazó a su pie sonriendo.

— Papi Harry, Papi Harry — Harry lo tomó en brazos y dejó un gran beso en su mejilla.

— Hola, Alex. ¿Qué tal el día? — sonrió Harry y lo dejó de nuevo en pie en el suelo.

— Genial, mami Ginny y James y Albus y yo hemos ido al callejón Diagon y me ha comprado una escoba de juguete.

En ese momento llegó James, un chico de la misma edad sólo que con el pelo castaño y desordenado, como su padre y los ojos avellana, con piel más oscura que la de Alex. En su mano traía un par de escobas de juguete, que hacían mucho más bulto que ambos chicos juntos y en su cara lucía una gran sonrisa de orgullo ante ambas escobas. Como todo saludo, alzó un poco la mano hacia su padre quién rodó los ojos. Harry no podía llegar a entender como el hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix era muy mimoso y en cambio el suyo propio apenas daba muestras de cariño. Como Harry estaba de buen humor, tomó a su hijo por las caderas sin apenas esfuerzo y le dio dos besos bien húmedos en las mejillas para después dejarlo de nuevo donde estaba.

— Buah, papá — se quitó las babas de las mejillas con una pequeña mueca en los labios —. Me has babeado completamente.

— Bueno, James — Alex cogió su escoba y se montó en ella; ésta apenas se elevó dos palmos del suelo pero el chico sonrió feliz como si fuesen varios metros. James hizo los mismo y ambos se fueron volando por el pasillo.

Harry cogió de nuevo el maletín y se fue hacia la cocina, donde estaría un Teddy con ocho años ayudando a Ginny a cocinar. Aún entonces, Harry nunca supo como pudo convencer a su esposa de lo de Alex. Bueno, le dijo que sólo era un bebé, que unos padres no marcan como tienen que ser sus hijos, más si encima están muertos, que Sirius y Barty, ambos de ambos bandos, pasaron por eso... Al final hasta él mismo se sorprendió de que Ginny dijese que si; no sabía que tuviese ese poder de convicción. Con el paso del tiempo, en estos últimos seis años no ha habido apenas quejas de él. No más quejas que las que un chaval normal; un par de peleas con James como mucho. Vamos, ni una sola muestra de mago tenebroso. De hecho, era demasiado mimoso como para parecer hijo de Tom.

Incluso era bueno, siempre hacía bien las tareas y todo lo que se le mandaba, no como James. Casi parecía que los hubiesen cambiado Dios sabe cómo y ahora el malo es su hijo y el bueno el de Voldemort. Sacudió la cabeza con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, es obvio que bromeaba. Puede que James fuese un poco trasto y cabezón, pero cuando la cosa merecía la pena, era un gran chico y lo quería que para eso era su hijo.

Entró a la cocina y vio a un chico de ocho años con el pelo azul, de espaldas y mirando como Ginny cocinaba. Sonrió con ternura, otro gran chico Teddy.

—Hola, Teddy — sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, mirando a su ahijado con una sonrisa divertida.

— Harry — le devolvió el saludo éste y se acercó a él, sentándose sobre su rodilla.

Harry le besó la cabeza y le abrazó entre sus brazos mientras Teddy ponía su pelo y ojos amarillos. Ginny se giró, ya con la cena en la mano y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido.

— ¿Qué tal el día? — preguntó Harry a su esposa mientras Alex y James entraban en la cocina levitando y atraídos por el olor de las hamburguesas recién hechas.

— Bueno, estos trastos son un pelín pesados — los tres niños fruncieron el ceño —. Y Albus sigue tan dormilón como siempre.

— Entiendo — Harry asintió y pasó una mano por su abdomen —. ¿Y el pequeñito?

— Tranquilo — respondió —, o tranquila — se adelantó a decir.

Aunque Ginny estaba de ocho meses, aún no saben el sexo del bebé. Lo habían decidido —Ginny lo había decidido— para que fuese una sorpresa para todos. Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa mientras Ginny iba a ver que tal estaba su otro hijo de cuatro años, que se había dormido a las seis y, como buen lirón que era, no ha despertado desde entonces. Hubo una vez que durmió veinte horas seguidas; sabían que estaba vivo por los ronquidos.

En la cocina sacaron sus genes más Weasleys, aunque realmente sólo uno de ellos era Weasley. Los cuatro devoraban su comida como si les fuese la vida en ello. Al acabar de cenar, Harry y Ginny mandaron a James y Teddy a dormir, pero pidieron a Alex que se quedaran para poder hablar con él. James le lanzó una mirada que decía _estoy contigo, tío._ Alex se puso en pie delante de sus "padres" y los miró, pensando en qué había hecho y pensando excusas.

— Alex — lo llamó el ojiverde y le miró —. Tranquilo, no has hecho nada, sólo queríamos hablar contigo.

— Está bien — dijo el chico, un poco más tranquilo ante estas palabras —. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Verás... — comenzó Harry, como si intentase ordenar sus pensamientos para encontrar las palabras adecuadas —. ¿Tú sabes quienes eran tus padres? — el chico simplemente asintió —. ¿Y todo lo que hicieron?

El chico volvió a asentir. Recordaba todas las veces en las que lo habían tenido que defender sólo porque su padre había sido un mago tenebroso y su madre su lugarteniente. Él los odiaba por eso, no quería ser malo pero tampoco que los demás le dijesen que iba a serlo. Por suerte sus padrastros y tiastros lo habían aceptado y defendido, diciendo que era un buen chico. A Alex le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla que Harry retiró.

— Sólo queríamos decirte que te queremos, pequeño — le dejó un pequeño beso en la mejilla —. Y que porque ellos sean así tú no tienes que serlo.

— Eso es, mira a su padrino. Sus padres eran mortífagos y Slytherin y él fue Gryffindor y de los buenos — Harry la miró un poco cabreado —. Aunque nos da igual que seas Slytherin o de cualquier casa, mientras seas feliz y bueno.

Harry asintió antes de abrazar con fuerza a Alex. El chico respondió sin pensarlo el abrazo. Los quería mucho, siempre tan cariñosos con él, eran más padres que sus verdaderos padres.

* * *

— Potter, James Sirius — un chico moreno, con los ojos castaños y delgado y con piel algo bronceada avanzó por el pasillo que había hacia el sombrero seleccionador.

Miró al hombre que lo había llamado, Neville Longbottom, al que siempre había tratado como a un tío, uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. Aunque quizás a partir de ahora tendría que llamarlo Profesor Longbottom. Se sentó en el taburete y, apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza, gritó

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

James se lo quitó y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde su prima Victoire le esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó a su lado y miró primero a Teddy, sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuff que le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque quería que estuviese en su casa, y luego miró como seguía la ceremonia.

Varios chicos y chicas más fueron avanzando y siendo mandados a las diversas casas de Hogwarts. Por fin llegó el turno al último chico de todos. Era un chico moreno, había dejado que su pelo creciese hasta los hombros y se movía con el aire, sus ojos eran grises y profundos como la niebla, casi blancos. Era algo más pequeño y escuálido que James y su piel era pálida.

— Riddle, Alex.

El chico tragó saliva y avanzó a paso lento hacia el asiento, mientras oía los cuchicheos de todos al escuchar el apellido y muchas malas miradas. Salvo por Minerva, ahora directora, que lo miraba con un poco de ternura ya que había crecido mucho desde que lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez.

Se sentó en el taburete y le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza. Se mordió el labio al escuchar una voz en su oído, la voz del sombrero.

— Vaya, vaya, un Riddle. Hacía 80 años que no me topaba con uno... — Alex se mordió el labio y miró a la gente. Aunque sabía que nadie lo oía —. Podrías ir a Slytherin. Tus padres fueron dos grandes Slytherin...

— Dos grandes asesinos — corrigió Alex algo ceñudo.

— En Slytherin harías grandes amigos, pero, ya que no quieres, te pondré en... —Alex alzó la vista esperando su casa. Sólo que no la escuchó en su cabeza. De hecho resonó por toda la sala—. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El chico se puso en pie y avanzó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, feliz de poder estar en la misma casa que James. Fue a sentarse junto a una chica rubia de tercero, cuarto como mucho, pero esta le miró mal y lo echó de mala manera. Alex pensó que fue por su apellido y eso se demostró cuando le ocurrió tres veces más. Al final se sentó junto a James; el chico que iba a estar a su lado iba a echarlo pero el azabache hizo un comentario sobre que le pasarían a sus pelotas si no dejaba a su mejor amigo sentarse. Y, aunque James iba sólo a primero y el otro le sacaba dos cabezas, aceptó algo asustado.

Minerva dio un pequeño discurso e hizo aparecer la comida. Alex se fijó que casi todo el gran comedor lo miraba. Unos con asco y otros con miedo, como si le fuese a salir Voldmort por la boca y matarlos a todos. Todos, de cualquier casa, salvo los que lo conocían y sabían que era un cacho pan. James y McGonagall parecieron fijarse en esto, ya que fruncieron el ceño y el primero se puso en pie, pidiendo el silencio de todos. Todos callaron, incluidos los profesores y lo miraron con curiosidad.

— Vamos a dejar una cosa clara — comenzó, algo ceñudo —. Si, él es hijo de Voldemort y Bellatrix, dos malvados asesinos — algunos se estremecieron y miraron al chico. Alex se hundió en el asiento —. Pero él no es así. Mi padre, Harry Potter, lo adoptó aunque su padre intentara matarlo tropecientas veces. Igual que todos los de mi familia. La profesora McGonagall lo trajo a mi casa cuando sólo era un bebé, y no tenía tres seises en la coronilla ni nada por el estilo. Es mi hermano, lo quiero como tal. Y si alguien tiene un problema con él por eso, lo tiene conmigo./

Y dicho esto se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y los miró a todos. Todo el salón permaneció en un silencio, mientras todos analizaban sus palabras. Marx Lockhart, el profesor de DCAO y gemelo de Gilderoy, aunque este si era profesor de verdad, clavó sus ojos azules en el moreno. Sonreía con orgullo ante sus palabras. Aunque no lo conocía, se fió de ellas. Él mismo tuvo que pasar lo mismo que el chico Riddle por culpa de su hermano, el farsante. Hagrid, entre él y Rolf, profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas mágicas, aplaudía con fuerza. Aunque era el único que lo hacía parecía que toda la sala lo estaba haciendo, por la fuerza con que lo hacía.

* * *

 **No olvides dejar un fav si te ha gustado y dejar un RW con tu opinión, a ser posible constructiva.**

 **Un buen review siempre se agradece.**


End file.
